1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a running time estimation apparatus, a running data relay apparatus, and a running time estimation system that are installed in a vehicle and used for estimating a running time between designated positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle information and communication system (VICS) that provides a vehicle with vehicle information such as traffic congestion and traffic controls has been widely known.
The VICS includes an FM multiplex system that provides vehicle information mainly wide range information by utilizing FM multiplex broadcasting, and a beacon system that provides route condition in a running direction of a vehicle from a beacon transmitter installed on a road.
Thus, there is a problem in that providing vehicle information through the VICS is limited to a specific region where related equipment is installed. In response to this, a method is disclosed where traffic congestion information indicating whether or not the traffic congestion is present, is provided between vehicles running nearby (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-206351, pages 9 to 11, FIGS. 3 and 4).
Specifically, whether the traffic congestion is present between specific positions is determined based on an average running speed of a vehicle, or the like. The traffic congestion information transmitted from the vehicle is transmitted to other vehicle nearby with the use of a wireless communication system (for example, optical communications).
Further, based on the received traffic congestion information, the vehicle that received the traffic congestion information displays whether or not the traffic congestion exists between the specific positions on a car navigation device, and relays the traffic congestion information to other vehicles nearby with the use of the wireless communication system.
In this manner, traffic congestion information is sequentially relayed (that is, multihop) between vehicles nearby so that the traffic congestion information in a position around a vehicle can be provided.